Articles for identifying and organizing wires used, e.g., to route signals or power between electrical devices, are known in the art. For example, it is known in the art to use wire ties to route and group wires. These wire ties wrap around a group of wires but provide no further organization and do not allow for ease of identification and removal or addition of a single wire. For example, when a single wire needs to be removed or traced during installation or debug of an electrical system routing a large number of parallel wires, the installer must either unthread the group of wires from a number of wire ties or destroy the wire ties. After this, the installer will have to re-thread the group of wires or install new wire ties resulting in additional time, effort, cost, and waste.
Although many useful articles have been developed to identify and organize wires, there is still a need in the art for a wire management article that is inexpensive, reliable, and provides identification, organization, separation, protection, design flexibility, and ease of access and removal to a group of wires without destruction of the article or the wires or a laborious unthreading/re-threading process.